


航空站

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 救漂前提的ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 漂移去轮班的时候被强了
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 15





	航空站

到达航空站已是黄昏。为了尽快办完差事，漂移以仪表所能到达的最高速度一路疾驰，中途经过了几个补给站他也刻意忽略了。原本加满的燃料只剩20%，经过良好抛光和保养的外甲也被轮胎卷起的细沙磨损出了深浅不一的划痕。这可难办了，回去又得被火种伴侣一顿问候，外加极有可能被医生破罐子破摔的，随心所欲且缺乏温柔的对接——“反正都碰成这样了。”大夫靠在桌旁打量了一遍他的机体，调暗了房间内的灯光再去拉漂移的手臂。剑士的火种开始悄然升温，不由自主顺着医生的动作向前走了几步，面甲咚的一声磕到伴侣胸口散逸出朦胧微光的标志上。“干脆把你拆得七零八落再修好算了。”救护车因为自己这句无意义的恫吓，确切来说应该是调情笑起来，搂住剑士的后腰就往充电床边走。

“很好，阿救。你可以试试看。”光镜暧昧地闪了闪，漂移抬起头去亲吻伴侣的下颌。他心知肚明医生不可能真的把他拆成一堆零件，尽管某一部分的他倒觉得，那种感觉兴许不赖。

不，现在可不能被这类事分散注意力，漂移甩甩头雕走进航空站。这次工作交接是极为重要的，意味着他在值完最后一班轮岗之后就能回家和大夫一起经营诊所了。回家，多好啊。他只想和救护车对接。他已经好久没和救护车对接了。上次医生触碰漂移还是一个月前，他正好结束一台手术而漂移刚刚从轮岗上下班。那天晚上他们互相折磨了很久，仿佛要把那些缺失的时间补回来似的疯狂做爱。硬盘发热过度导致他那时候的记忆至今都有些模糊，唯一刻进剑士记忆模块的是内置时钟在他重新上线时提醒他，已经过去了整整两天，而罪魁祸首没有丝毫愧疚般，指尖滑过他焕然一新的外甲，然后对他提出关于前两天他充电的模样是如何糟糕一类的不实指控。

航空站内异常积极寂静。也许漂移正满中央处理器的胡思乱想，并没有意识到气氛的异样，以及对方机体表面指示灯显示中出现的微小错误。”嘿，你可以下班了。“漂移相当友善地拍了拍哨兵的肩甲，直到下一秒他手掌下的机体向他的方向诡异地转过身，被锈蚀到只剩下外骨骼的面甲上带着讥诮又令人毛骨悚然的笑意。

一股腐臭的锈水自他快松脱的下颌里流出，淌到剑士的腕关节上，引起一阵火辣的刺痛。漂移下意识就想伸出手摸腰际的佩刀，但在此之前，他感到后颈上被注入了什么令人恶心的东西，足以令他的光镜失去焦点。他脸朝下栽倒在地面上，中央处理器里一片混乱；这栋建筑巨大的玻璃幕墙的另一端是火焰般灼热的主恒星，摇摇欲坠，不知是气体还是光线混合着涌入他的视野，在越来越模糊的意识里讥讽地飘荡。

刀胡乱砸在了地上。他被歪歪斜斜地提了起来，就像是亟待宰杀的有机生物一般。航空站顶层有一间专门为他而准备的休憩室，而漂移仍想着回家，手指软绵绵地向下够他的武器。

“你好啊。”房间的主人看着之后几小时即将成为自己玩物的剑士，伸手以令人恼火的姿态摸了摸漂移的胸甲。上面的红色徽记在昏暗的灯光下闪着细微的光。几道磨损的上方是伤痕累累的颈部管线，此时正虚弱地颤抖着，因为一截生锈的金属管穿透了剑士的半个脖颈，将他钉在冰冷的墙壁上。

手臂使不上力。即便重启了整个系统，机体仍未摆脱药物的不良反应，更别提眼前这个混蛋究竟往他的身体里注射了多少倍较于常量的药剂。“我们不认识。”他想抬起头瞪着对方，但只要稍稍牵动颈部，如注的循环液就会从撕裂的伤口里喷涌而出。体温过低可不是什么好兆头，漂移并不想在还没弄清楚情况的前提下死去，于是他又进行了一次自检。通讯器被收走了，并不意外。也许这位来历不明的混蛋打算用他来交换赎金，或者仅仅是以往战役中他的众多仇家之一。全身除了颈部那道过于恐怖的伤口外没有明显外伤，也算是终于有了个好消息。

“没错，你不认识我。”那声音的主人心满意足地笑了，似乎十分乐于看着他陷入如今的境地。“这些年来你过得可真好。改头换面后上了一艘破船……”他不再说下去，转而握住那半截锈蚀的金属管，泄愤似的拔出了一段。噗嗤。

热辣辣的循环液从漂移喉管里倒流上来，他无法控制地呕吐了，中央处理器里全都是能量过低的警告弹窗。“和你有什么关系。”剑士的声音混杂着液体搅浑后气泡破裂的可怖杂音，而对方反倒更满意了，哈哈大笑着又向漂移靠近了些，双手的拇指分别摁住他腹甲上那两道漂亮的红色纹路，龌龊地来回揉按着。“自然，高高在上的霸天虎副官怎么能记得我呢？那时候我就想试试，你的腰甲捏起来究竟有多软。”是从前军队里的人。

漂移尽力想从尘封多年的数据库里调取出有关此人的记录，但那可恶的药剂使他无法集中精力，而对方俯下身抬起他的大腿，顺着他双腿内侧管线舔舐这一系列侮辱性的动作更令他怒火中烧，羞愤难当。

“滚，滚开……”指尖微微颤抖着，剑士尝试挣脱那根金属管；事实上他宁愿那个混蛋砍下自己的手臂，或者直接让自己失血而死。如今他所承受的所有苦难甚至不及那人满是电解液的舌头更令他感到反胃。他的臀部被托了起来，滚烫粘腻的舌头蠕动着挤进他后挡板的接缝里，热乎乎的水汽糊得到处都是。

室温很高，但漂移却开始颤抖。脸上的表情扭曲成悲戚，冷凝液随着他一次又一次徒劳的挣扎滴落在地；大腿完全无法施力，他所做的抵抗只不过是加速了体内循环液的流失。眼前愈发混乱了。大口地吐出循环液，漂移痛苦地向后挪动腰部，但那些放肆的抚触就像四处乱钻的金属蛇，恰到好处又野蛮粗暴，游走在他的腹甲，他的臀部，他大腿内侧的管线上，缓慢地撩拨起他体内的某种欲望。该死的，他的音频接收器嗡嗡地响个没完没了。

在这种错乱的思绪里，漂移为自己感到羞耻。为什么事到如今他想到的还是——

“这可稀奇了，长官。”他甚至还叫不出名字的这位多年前的下属肆无忌惮地大笑，紧接着挑衅似的用粗糙的舌面压住漂移的后挡板。夸张地吮吸出粘稠的水声，他笑嘻嘻地补充道：“我怎么能听到您的后挡板里有什么东西正晃得起劲呢？是润滑液吗？”他像疯了一样把剑士的双腿抵到墙上，手指强行从那些精密的接缝里挤进去，刺激着接口附近敏感的管线。一声浮夸的口哨。毫无疑问漂移的确是在分泌润滑液，那人一定是沾了一手，不然也不会变本加厉地继续舔弄和揉按他的后挡板了。

为什么那个混蛋还不闭嘴。漂移不确定现在的自己能否控制住即将处于宕机状态的各模块与中央处理器，随着大失血的疼痛逐渐减弱，某种飘飘然、不切实际的虚无甚至是温暖的湿润感包围了他。

假如闭上光镜，也许不会那么痛苦也说不准。假如直接下线……一股绞痛自臀部、腹部裹挟而上，令他发出一声极为痛楚的闷哼。漂移的后挡板被强行卸了下来；接口由于骤然的寒冷抽缩了一阵，更多的润滑液淅淅沥沥地滴落在地。

剑士羞愧难当，在这种情况下自己竟然还会湿。他极力不愿回想那段几乎被自己遗忘的耻辱过去，而如今这些既肮脏又罪恶的遭遇正随着对方粗野的动作逐渐明晰。

他被捆缚。他满不在乎地下跪，然后伸出舌尖以熟稔的动作取悦上司。他倒在地上，施虐者猛烈地殴打他的腹甲；他吐得到处都是。

他被称为死锁。

“看起来你除涂装之外没有丝毫改变。该说是内心仍然是个肮脏的婊子呢，还是说是‘这里’依旧龌龊至极呢——哈，不好意思。”那混蛋直接将三根手指插入漂移的瓣膜里来回搅动，为了让剑士看得更清楚，他还特意把沾满了润滑液的指尖放到漂移鼻尖下侮辱他。“别想否认你很享受的事实。”

漂移的接口绞紧了。他眼前发黑，冲入脑模块的有关对接的气味充斥着浑身上下每一个零件，每一处挡板接缝。隐隐约约的酥麻快感让他的双腿彻底放弃了抵抗，而羞耻，被制服的无力直接催生了本能的性兴奋。主恒星……融化的主恒星将他埋入岩浆里，一切都是那么滚烫；他不知道现在自己到底是谁；是漂移还是死锁，现在又是哪个时间轴，他究竟要做出怎样的反应才不会被拳脚相向？又或者他只不过是在和救护车对接，只要全身心投入其中，和他的医生接吻就好？

剑士露出疑惑的神色。他如今必然是回家了。他能看到火种伴侣站在充电室门口，光镜中依稀带着结束一日工作后的倦意。“说不准，感觉有点像关节老化。”救护车耸耸肩，一只手握住另一只手臂的肘关节捏了捏。“我能帮上忙吗？”漂移忧心忡忡地盯着医生看。前些日子大夫就说右手臂隐隐作痛，天尊保佑不会是什么疑难杂症。

“我明天上班的时候就能搞定，没什么大不了的。”医生做出深思熟虑的模样，沉默的时间足以令漂移以为他真的在思考什么极其重要的大事。轮班？岗位调动还是别的？

接着大夫笑着往房间里走，边走边说出方才他思虑良久得出的结论：“也许待会儿我不能用这只手抱你了。‘我的天尊啊’，可得留神。”第二句被刻意加重了语气，一听就是在模仿他。

漂移的光镜刷刷闪了两下。最近救护车总是时不时冒出几句颇有深意的玩笑；他扬起嘴角追了上去：“你说什么，你刚刚说了什么？”假如是指对接，稍微改变一下体位又有什么要紧。他贴着医生坐到充电板上，低下头捧起对方的右手，沿着掌心细致地，一寸寸亲吻。

“至少你还是很喜欢我这么做的。”剑士暧昧地抬起脸，充电板柔和的浅蓝色光晕包围了他——他知道从这个角度看到的、自己面甲上的花纹会析出些微金的细闪。顺其自然地，救护车会看入迷，然后他们会进入状态。

“假如你现在停下来，倒不如杀了我。”他会置换着似乎能融化彼此的灼热空气夹紧了医生的腰。

手指被迅速抽离了漂移的接口。某个陌生的硕大部件粗鲁地顶上潮湿的瓣膜，再然后漂移的右侧面甲上结结实实地挨了一拳。“把头抬起来。”混蛋抓住他的下颌，强迫他仰起头盯着手中一个闪着光的小物件。里面传来断断续续的声音，似乎是要和谁取得联络。这是谁的通讯器？

循环液溢出漂移的嘴角。他有气无力地叹出一口混合着欲望的呻吟。失血即将在二赛时之后要了他的性命，而他已然有些神志不清。所有声音都仿佛是从遥远的宇宙尽头传来，包括眼前的通讯器里那句熟悉的——

“喂？漂移？”

他从虚无缥缈的梦里惊醒，惊恐地瞪大了光镜；电话另一端，大夫在客厅里握着通讯器不安地等待着答复。并未得到意料中的回应令他十分担忧，按理来说这个时间点漂移理应早已完成工作交接，但根据轮岗的警卫反应剑士至今仍未到岗。医生了解漂移——从不迟到，而从几小时前却频频拒接来电，其中必然存在不可控因素。如今漂移又主动拨电话给他的事实丝毫未能卸下救护车胸口的重担，反倒给一切蒙上了难以言喻的阴影。

起初几声杂乱无章的吐息使他心里一沉；无需深入比对，火种伴侣的声纹他再熟悉不过。“听得见吗，漂移？我可以帮你联系支援，收到请回复。”医生迅速从后台调出通讯器的定位信息，把坐标录入自己的数据库。他必须尽快赶到那个位置，因为漂移仍然没有回应他。

通讯里持续传来窸窸簌簌的声响，救护车听得并不真切，那鬼地方的信号实在是太差了。就在他蹙起眉打算进行下一次尝试时，对方发来了实时投影请求。

“你敢开……嗯……”下腹的猛烈疼痛逼得剑士说不出话来。即便有润滑液作为介质那根管子仍然显得太粗了。坚硬的输出管头部挤进了漂移仍在抽缩的瓣膜内部，发出令人作呕的，粘稠的声响。他从未如此绝望，也从未如此热切地祈祷通讯器上代表着即将准备录制的红色指示灯不要闪烁。

一次，两次，三次。接着是嘟的一声，实时投影开始了。

“总算是有了个不错的表情。”从前的下属举着通讯器，专心致志地将漂移的上身录入镜头里：他恶趣味地低声笑着，满足地看着剑士仿佛被鞭笞似的浑身战栗，光镜中噙满了清洁液却又企图摆出一副凶狠的模样，徒然掩饰早已开始配合自己的事实。“换个话题，我很感兴趣这个能单独成为你通讯录分组的人到底是谁。噢，反应别那么大，让咱们好好看看，”他固定住剑士柔软的腰部狠狠往里一顶，再看了一眼漂移设置的备注，讥笑着念出来。“阿救？天哪长官，我可要被你腻歪死了——别告诉我几百万年前你私下里也是这么称呼咱们的头儿的，啊，瞧瞧……”他装模做样地擦拭了一番剑士面甲上的清洁液，又把火热的管子向更深处凿了进去，一路刻意摩擦着漂移接口里由于敏感而凸出的传感点，性质高涨地来回抽插。在剑士此起彼伏的痛呼和呻吟里，混蛋边喘出灼热的废气边挑衅般地将镜头拉近，放大了他们的交合部位，甚至把粘腻的液体往通讯器上抹。

救护车感到浑身的循环液被间断地泡进液氮和投入岩浆，倏然的视觉冲击使他的处理器短暂地断片了一瞬。他清楚地看见漂移颈侧那道狰狞的创口，此时正汩汩地向外冒循环液；作为医生他条件反射般推演计算出距离剑士火种停跳，液压泵失灵还有多长时间。二塞时。他动了动嘴唇却说不出任何话，无法控制的怒火在看到火种伴侣伤痕累累的机体后炸开于大夫的颅腔里。

“这是怎么了？不会是看得输出管都硬了吧？说句话给你的小情人听听，也好让他别喊了，毕竟周围太吵可影响咱们谈生意。”混蛋的手指扶上那根洞穿剑士咽喉的，锈迹斑斑的铁管，只是轻轻一弹，如注的循环液立刻喷涌而出。“别动他！”医生几乎是在咆哮，他只想一枪崩了这该死的变态的脑模块。“你要多少赛金都可以，只是，”他咬紧牙关，竭力使自己冷静下来，“只是别再碰那根铁管，他已经低能耗运作了，拜托，算我求你。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，他死了可就和我的目的南辕北辙了。”对方恣意抚摸着剑士外甲上的涂装，同时不忘用坚硬的输出管顶端在油箱垫片的位置进进出出地顶来顶去。他每次发力都会带动漂移的机体痉挛着上下浮沉，仿佛刻意激怒救护车一般猛烈地碾磨油箱内部紧致的金属镀层，管子一拔出剑士的接口里就会喷涌出循环液和润滑液的混合物。“我猜你已经在来的路上了？边赶路边近距离观赏色情影片的体验还不错吧？要我说，这臭婊子里面可真舒服，吸得我都想射他一脸——”

“*****你到底要什么？”医生强压着怒火打断了他的话。“假如他的火种在我过去之前停跳……我有一万种方法为你收尸。”

“注意言辞‘阿救’……别想威胁我。”混蛋把手指塞进漂移的嘴里，像玩玩具似的捻着剑士柔软的舌尖，时不时按压他的舌根，似乎对他无力反抗的可怜模样很是满意。“我要出境权限，塞金按我传给你的数目，半赛时之内打入指定账户。”他的神色突然狠厉起来，继续将手指往漂移的口腔深处挤。剑士的双腿被抬到头雕两侧，软绵绵地架在对方的肩甲上；他的下腹熊熊燃烧，接口里湿湿热热的感觉莫名很舒服，口腔内部接近粗暴的搅动也足以让他沉湎于快感中抛开一切。

就连最初的羞耻和罪恶也消失殆尽，如今漂移的脑内只有对接——阿救在看着自己，快要融化的中央处理器里有个声音在低语。他想说抱歉，又搞砸了，这不是他想要的，对不起，但发声器内的呜咽和哀鸣中到底是何种欲求更为明显又无时无刻不在提醒他自己理应感到羞惭。

“假如没能如约看到那笔钱，”对方隔着漂移的腹甲用手指勾勒自己输出管的形状，“我会把他的接口连着油箱扯出来给你看。”仿佛为了证明自己所言非虚，他又扯着剑士的胳膊把他往墙壁上重重地摔上去，粗硕的管子差点就把漂移的油箱捅了个对穿。

“唔嗯！”猝不及防的疼痛使漂移过载了，他咬紧下唇企图抑制哭喊，可交合液注入油箱时微微发痒的感觉实在是太好了，过量的液体令他的胃袋都收缩了一下。剑士哑着嗓子请求混蛋关闭摄影，却被扇了耳光。

“你不会想那么做的……”医生紧紧盯着雷达上的那个红点，暗自咒骂自己为什么不能再快一些，反倒眼睁睁看着火种伴侣遭受如此苦难。他尽力不去多想伴侣被钉在墙面上的画面，并不完全……是由于多么于心不忍，痛苦万分。

他希望自己当时没硬。不用刻意去看那个画面他也能猜得出来，属于那个混蛋的游戏进入了最后阶段，就像是此前许多个夜晚他吻着漂移，剑士忘情地呻吟着到达过载一样。该死的*******，他想道，我恨不得……该死的。他不想承认妒火和欲火同样来得迅速与猛烈，几乎将他的处理器吞噬殆尽。

只要让那孩子活下来，我能修好一切的。他在脑海中一遍一遍地复述这句话，逐渐看到了航空站的影子。

他会修好他，拥抱他，和他开个诊所。

救护车瞥了一眼通讯器，看来那混蛋射完就急着逃命去了；很好，因为医生给他的权限是伪造的。

**Author's Note:**

> 之后就是喜闻乐见的hurtcomfort环节，漂漂好好哄，医生亲两下然后做爱就好了，这之后就是每天做爱，一直做爱，一直到……


End file.
